Gone but not forgotten
by xInnocentLovex
Summary: It's a few days after the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort has gone forever but the loss of the survivors' love ones still burns in their hearts. May they forever be remembered in our hearts...


Harry Potter ran his hands through his eternally messy, jet-black hair as he looked at the crowd in front of him. The people who were waiting for their saviour to say something, anything! The problem was their saviour was as lost as they were. Their saviour was only an 18-year-old boy whose heart was broken into a million pieces.

"We're gathered here today," he started sounding very much like a priest. "To honour those who have fallen, those who are gone but will never be forgotten" Harry looked at the crowd, at Andromeda Tonks who was sitting with her sister Narcissa who she had recently forgiven, hugging a bundle of blankets to her chest, at Dennis Creevy whose eyes were 10 times older than they should've been, at George Weasley, lost without his other half. Harry felt his eyes well up with tears. They should never have died. None of them, not his mother and father, not Sirius, not Remus and Tonks, not Fred, not Dobby, not Moody, not Colin... none of them should've died for him. He looked down at the list in his hands. The list of the fallen... He screwed up the list and chucked it into the lake beside him.

"We are here to remember the fallen!" he repeated fiercely. "The ones who died too early, the ones who will forever be alive in our hearts..." he repeated his voice breaking.

"Regulus Black!" he said making the Black sister's eyes widen simultaneously. "The Slytherin who was braver than any Gryffindor." There now tears running down Harry's cheeks. "Regulus Black has never been remembered the way he should have. I found out recently how he really died. He died at the hands of the inferi. He died trying to defeat Voldemort! He died trying to make our world a better place! Without him, terror would still be upon us..."

"Sirius Black," Harry mumbled his voice numb at his Godfather's name. "Sirius Black was a brave man, wrongly imprisoned, the best godfather..." Harry wiped his eyes with his robe sleeve.

"Amelia Bones! A great Women, A great loss..."

"Edgar Bones! The defender of his family, a brave man..."

"Charity Burbage, the women who never let anyone change her opinion, the one who stuck up for muggle-born and werewolf rights, the one who believed that everybody was equally important..."

"Colin Creevy!" Dennis had tears pouring down his pale cheeks. "A brave boy, too young to be fighting so many, far too young to die..."

"Dirk Cresswell, The one who was killed over something he had no control over but never gave up all the same..."

"Caradoc Dearborn, the one who disappeared from this world but has never been forgotten..."

"Cedric Diggory! A Brave, loyal man, killed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time but was loyal to the light side til the very end..."

"Dobby," Harry mumbled. "A free-elf, an elf that had a bigger heart than most humans..."

"Benjy Fenwick, The one who was found in pieces but will never, ever be forgotten..."

"Florean Fortescue, all he ever did was make ice cream... a loyal and brave man til the very end" said Harry gaining a few weak laughs.

"Hedwig, my first real friend, the one who was always there for me and who had one hell of an attitude."

"Gornuk and Griphook, two brave goblins who died for refusing to serve wizards..." Ron raised his eyebrows at the Griphook part.

"Alice Longbottom, not dead but who was tortured into insanity while trying to save her baby." Neville had tears in his eyes as Luna, who was sitting beside him, gave him a hug.

"Frank Longbottom," Harry said sadly still watching Neville and Luna "The one who went insane to protect his family..."

"Remus Lupin," said Harry is voice wavering. "The father, husband, werewolf and teacher, the one who was discriminated wherever he went but was the nicest human any of us knew..." Harry closed his eyes in pain as the little bundle in Andromeda's arms started whimpering at the mention of its father.

"Nymphadora Lupin," Harry said as the whimpering got louder. "She would probably kill me for calling her Nymphadora" he said getting a small smile from Andromeda. "A Brave, loyal, caring women, a wonderful mother, daughter, auror and wife..."

"Marlene McKinnon, the women who died for her family, died for the light and never gave up even when she knew she was going to die..."

"Docras Meadows, a brilliant, smart woman. May she be alive forever in our hearts..."

"Alastor Moody, the one who showed us even the toughest aren't invincible, the brave, ruthless man who scared us to bits but was really a kind, caring man underneath..."

"James Potter," Harry's voice broke at his father's name and the crowd looked up at him sadly. He looked at Ginny who gave him the courage to go on. "I never knew him but I know he was a great man who died for me and my mother. Who valued bravery, loyalty, friendship and Family before all else. He will forever me in my heart and I hope he's up in heaven with my mother and his friends; Sirius and Remus..." and Harry heard Professor McGonagall chuckle sadly at the thought.

"Lily Potter, the brightest witch of her age" Harry said looking at Hermione who smiled. "She was the real hero, without her I wouldn't be here. She was nice to everybody whether they be Muggles, Witches, Wizards or Magical Creatures. She will be forever in my heart." Harry said quietly. "I love you mum..." he whispered.

"Fabien and Gideon Prewett," Harry said and Mrs Weasley's tears came harder and faster at the mention of her elder brothers. "The funniest men who could light up any situation, they were brave men, caring brothers and fantastic people who took the Death Eaters down with them..."

The list continued on as Harry listed the hundreds who'd died.

"Rufus Scrimgeour, who despite his earlier actions did the right thing in the end ..."

"Severus Snape," Harry said sadly "The one who died for love, the one who betrayed Voldemort for my mother... A Slytherin who died like a Gryffindor... and who is probably bickering with my dad and Sirius at this very moment" Harry laughed softly at the thought.

"Ted Tonks," Harry said as Andromeda burst into a fresh wave of tears. "A brave man, a muggle-born brave enough to love a Slytherin no matter how hard her family was...True Love..."

"Emmeline Vance, A great women who will be sorely missed."

"Fred Weasley" Harry said defiantly as Mrs Weasley sobbed into her husband's chest and George continued to stare into the distance, his eyes unfocused. "Who died with a smile on his face, a prankster who will forever light up our hearts with fireworks... who is up in heaven with the Marauders, his idols, and probably preparing a good prank for when his twin joins him" the corners of George's mouth turned upwards weakly at this remark.

"And last but not least... Albus Dumbledore!" shouted Harry. "A man who loved lemon drops, a man who was thought to be off his rocker but was really a very intelligent man, the leader of the light!" Harry raised his hand up in the air and a Phoenix flew across the grounds and the beautiful melody echoed around them.

"May they forever be remembered...?" Harry finished quietly. "May they forever be remembered..."

* * *

**Hey, I really hope you guys like me story :) Please review and give me some feedback. All's appreciated! **

**xInnocentLovex**


End file.
